yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinosaur
| romanji = Kyōryūzoku | japanese translated = Dinosaur Tribe | english = Dinosaur | french = Dinosaure | german = Dinosaurier | italian = | portuguese = Dinossauro | korean = 공룡족 | spanish = Dinosaurio | arabic = }} Dinosaur is a type of monster that primarily relies on brute strength, and sometimes Monster Effects, to help a duelist prevail in a Duel. There are many high-level Dinosaur-Type monsters, so the general strategy for them is to Summon their high-Level monsters as quickly as possible using cards like "Hunting Instinct" or "Big Evolution Pill", overpowering the opponent's weaker monsters before they have a chance to defend themselves. Dinosaurs are predominantly EARTH-Attribute monsters (those that are or resemble Pterosaurs are WIND, with exception of "Jurrac Ptera"), but the release of the "Jurrac" Archetype has led to a surge of FIRE Dinosaur-Type monsters. Dinosaur cards are most notably played by Rex Raptor, Tyranno Hassleberry, Rikuo and Kaio. Short of extremely powerful Nomi monsters, high-level Fusion Monsters, or Dragons, Dinosaur-Type monsters are second to none in terms of overwhelming brute force. They possess the only monster that completely breaks the rule of 3000 ATK, "Super Conductor Tyranno"; their Field Spell Card "Jurassic World" grants a higher ATK and DEF bonus than any other for specific Monster Types; and they have a powerful searcher, "Fossil Dig", a Spell Card that can add any Level 6 or lower Dinosaur-Type monster from the Deck to the hand. In addition, Dinosaurs can search monsters through "Miracle Jurassic Egg", which builds up counters to be Tributed for a big Dinosaur-Type monster, or "Babycerasaurus", which combos well with "Torrential Tribute" or "Dark Hole". Unlike other Monster Types in which high-Level monsters risk being useless in the hand, Dinosaur-Type monsters have numerous options for getting around Tribute requirements that make high-Level monsters the bread and butter of the Deck. Jurrac, the first Dinosaur archetype, was released in Duel Terminal - Demon Roar God Revival!!, Duel Terminal - Champion of Chaos!!, Duel Terminal - Dragunity of the Hurricane, and Duel Terminal - Charge of the Genex in the OCG, while the TCG received them in in Hidden Arsenal 2, 3, and 4. Jurracs focus on battle and low-Level Special Summons, and encompass all Dinosaur-Type Tuners and Synchro Monsters. Evol is a new multi-Type archetype that contains the Dinosaur-Type "Evoldar" monsters. The Reptile-Type "Evoldo" monsters Special Summon ('evolve into') "Evoldar" monsters, triggering the Evoldar effects. For example, if an "Evoldo" monster 'evolves' into "Evoldar Diplodocus", it can destroy an opponent's Spell/Trap Card. The Dinosaur-Type "Evoldar" monsters are primarily used as Xyz Materials for the Xyz Summon of Dragon-Type "Evolkaiser" monsters. "Evolkaiser Ragia" requires 2 Level 4 Dinosaurs, and it can detach both its Xyz Materials to negate and destroy a Spell, Trap, Normal Summon, or Special Summon. One unique Dinosaur-Type monster, "Tyranno Infinity", gains a massive 1000 ATK boost for each banished Dinosaur-Type monster, making Dinosaur-Type monsters viable even with the debilitating effects of "Macro Cosmos" and related cards. "Tyranno Infinity" also works extremely well with "Survival Instinct"; the two can end games in one blow if used at the right time. "Babycerasaurus" can be combined with "Skull Lair" to simultaneously recruit and power up "Tyranno Infinity". In the Falsebound Kingdom, Dinosaur-Type monsters are treated as Dragon-Type monsters. Example Playing Style Dinosaur-Type monsters generally have high ATK and can overpower most other Types. Dinosaur Beatdown Decks focus on swarming the field with Dinosaur-Type monsters. They Summon big beatsticks like "Ultimate Tyranno" by bypassing Tribute requirements with "Big Evolution Pill" and a combination of "Gilasaurus" and "Hunting Instinct". Another strategy focuses on quickly dispatching Dinosaur-Type monsters to the Graveyard then removing them from play (ex. "Survival Instinct") to boost "Tyranno Infinity" and move in for a quick kill, possibly using "Dimensional Fissure" as it also cripples many Decks. It is highly recommended to bring cards to disarm your opponent's defensive Spells and Traps. "Royal Decree" or "Tyrant's Temper" are cards that will help in protecting your Dinosaur-Type monsters from Trap Cards, while "Solidarity" and "Jurassic World" give your Dinosaur-Type monsters ATK boosts. Another Dinosaur build revolves around using "Mausoleum of the Emperor" to Normal Summon high-Level Dinosaur-Type monsters without Tributes to quickly overrun the opponent's weaker monsters and use "Royal Decree" to shut down all Trap Cards on the field. The best Dinosaur to Summon with "Mausoleum" is "Jurrac Titano". His effect makes him immune to targeting by Traps and Effect Monsters, and his ATK is second only to "Super Conductor Tyranno". Monster Cards * Babycerasaurus * Miracle Jurassic Egg * Black Stego * Black Ptera * Gilasaurus * Jurrac Velo * Jurrac Guaiba * Jurrac Herra * Jurrac Iguanon * Jurrac Aeolo * Jurrac Dino * Hyper Hammerhead * Hydrogeddon * Oxygeddon * Black Veloci * Destroyersaurus (search card for Jurassic World) * Sabersaurus * Tyranno Infinity * Dark Driceratops * Frostosaurus * Sauropod Brachion * Super-Ancient Dinobeast With Big Evolution Pill/Gilasaurus * Black Tyranno * Ultimate Tyranno * Super Conductor Tyranno * Jurrac Titano Spell Cards * Big Evolution Pill * Jurassic World * Tail Swipe * Solidarity * Trade-In * Demise of the Land * Fossil Dig * Dimensional Fissure (If you're using "Tyranno Infinity") Trap Cards * Survival Instinct * Hunting Instinct * Seismic Shockwave * Volcanic Eruption * Battle Mania * Fossil Excavation * A Hero Emerges * Grave of the Super Ancient Organism * Tyrant's Temper * Seven Tools of the Bandit * Skull Lair (If you are using "Tyranno Infinity") Category:Types Category:Deck Type